Saint Valentin du Collectif NoName 2019
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Ce recueil texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi de la Saint Valentin 2019 du Collectif NoName qui consistait à produire un écrit entre 100 et 500 mots à destination d'un.e autre membre du Collectif. Faites attention aux entêtes qui vous informerons de quoi il en retourne quant au contenu et au rating de chaque petit erik • Johnlock • Stucky • Holmescest • Hartwin•Araldir
1. Flo'w Tralala

**Titre : Allez vous faire foutre... tous les trois.  
Rating : M  
Fandom :** X-Men  
**Pairing** : Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier ; Erik Lehnsherr/Logan/Charles Xavier  
**Personnages : **Charles Xavier ; Erik Lehnsherr ; Logan  
**Résumé :** Ce n'était plus une insulte cette fois, mais une invitation. Charles et Erik retrouvent Logan au bar pour une soirée des plus intéressantes.  
**Nombre de mots :** 482  
**Notes :** Flo'wTralala, cette première tentative de Cherigan est pour toi. Parce que je sais comme tu _apprécies_ Hugh. ;)

* * *

« Allez vous faire foutre tous les deux… » Le ton était clairement celui d'une insulte.

Toujours est-il qu'un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, Charles et Erik repassent au bar. Charles s'y accoude avec une force née de l'habitude quand il semble être pourtant être le genre d'homme qu'on imagine dans un fauteuil au coin du feu dans un pub anglais, Erik, impérial, demande un Gibson. Le mutant fumeur de havanes est toujours là, comme s'il avait passé l'après-midi ici. Pour tout dire, il a passé l'après-midi ici.

« Vous avez pas compris, allez vous faire foutre tous les deux... » Cette fois-ci le message est accompagné d'un rictus et c'est plus une proposition qu'une insulte. Ce à quoi Erik répond pour Charles et lui après consultation télépathique : « Mais avec plaisir. Nous vous suivons. »

Le mutant se relève du tabouret où il semblait scotché et les entraînent vers une petite chambre miteuse au-dessus du bar. La moquette qui fut un jour beige est brûlée en plusieurs endroits mais personne ne s'attarde sur les détails. Ils ont beaucoup mieux à faire. Un nouvel amant à découvrir, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Charles aime son air sauvage, brutal, animal presque.

La barbe qui lui mange les joues est tout simplement délicieuse...Si Erik s'en laissait pousser une... Il songe si fort qu'Erik lui répond un « N'y pense même pas... » mais rapidement, l'image mentale change, et le métallokinésiste imagine ce qu'il pourrait faire, les cuisses pâles de son amant couverte du feu de sa barbe, le marquant et le faisant sien avec force.

Chacun se deshabille, on ne se connait pas encore assez pour laisser un autre le faire, mais cela n'empêche pas le métallokinésiste de s'amuser avec la fermeture éclair du télépathe comme il en à l'habitude lorsqu'ils ne sont que tous les deux. Charles s'installe dans un vieux fauteuil défoncé et regarde les deux hommes s'installer sur le lit. Aujourd'hui, il veut simplement profiter du spectacle.

Le corps buriné et couvert d'une épaisse toison noire de leur nouvel ami contre le corps pâle aux muscles secs de son Erik, le baiser sauvage et furieux qu'ils échangent alors que leurs dents s'entrechoquent sans douceur, les mains de l'un qui s'agrippent aux fesses de l'autre. Ce n'est pas faire l'amour, c'est une lutte sans merci pour savoir qui aura le dessus alors qu'ils roulent sur le lit. Les ressorts gémissent, les deux hommes aussi.

Les lèvres d'Erik se retroussent en un sourire et il mord violemment l'épaule de leur nouvel ami... Logan. Le cri qui résonne dans la pièce est celui d'un animal. Charles est passablement excité de les voir ainsi se besogner. Il meurt d'envie de goûter le membre ferme d'Erik qui se réveille d'entres les boucles cuivrées où il dormait, mais le sexe épais de l'autre mutant le fait saliver.

Trop, beaucoup trop de choix.

Heureusement, la nuit est encore jeune et Charles plein d'imagination.


	2. Hamish W Holmes

**Titre : L'amour en Alexandrins • Johnlock  
Rating : M  
Fandom :** _Sherlock • Sherlock Holmes_  
**Pairing** : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson  
**Personnages : **Sherlock Holmes ; John Watson  
**Résumé :** Un sonnet shakespearien en alexandrins pour un amour immortel.  
**Nombre de mots :** 114  
**Notes :** Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur eux, mais cette première tentative se devait d'être pour toi, Hamish, qui aime autant Holmes et Watson qu'ils s'aiment mutuellement.

* * *

Qu'il y ait cent-trente-huit ans ou juste neuf.

C'est de deux hommes dont on fête la rencontre.

Que la scène qu'ici s'offre par l'oeil-de-boeuf

Nous raconte l'infini amour qu'ils se montrent. 

Soyez avec moi en ce beau jour les témoins

De la danse sybaritique de deux corps

Qui de la bouche au creux des reins et par la main

Se sont joints pour faire la jouissance éclore.

Que je vous dise, eux deux sont Holmes et Watson

Amants de papier mais toujours au rendez-vous

Que vous connaissez mieux comme Sherlock et John.

Mais rassurez-vous, ils seront là jusqu'au bout.

Pour toi Hal, semblable Holmésien, mon frère.

Je t'offre, pour leur mémoire, ces quelques vers.


	3. Julindy

**Titre : Quelques vers  
Rating : K+  
Fandom :** _Avengers_  
**Pairing** : Tony Stark/Loki  
**Personnages : **Toni Stark ; Loki  
**Résumé :** FrostIron, un poème.  
**Nombre de mots :** 193  
**Notes :** Celui-ci est pour toi, Julindy. Ce sont mes premiers pas dans le FrostIron, mais cela se devait d'être pour toi.

* * *

Au commencement, l'homme de fer n'avait qu'un cœur de pierre.

Volage, et trop souvent brisé, il ne s'abandonnait que par la chair.

Dans son sillage, le whiskey flottait dans l'air.

Un beau jour, il rencontra une créature si fière,

Aux yeux si verts, à la peau d'albâtre si claire

Au corbeau ayant emprunté sa crinière,

Qu'en son coeur elle s'immisça avec une force singulière.

Les mois passèrent, ce n'était pas juste pour se distraire

Ou dans un but purement utilitaire que l'être légendaire

De tous ses sentiments les plus hauts le faisait récipiendaire.

Les deux compères, avec plaisir, s'adonnaient à un amour crépusculaire,

Et plus d'une fois leurs corps, ensemble dansèrent.

Un baiser sur les scapulaires, une caresse primesautière,

Ils avaient tout pour se plaire et il reviendrait là à l'auteure de se taire.

Mais elle n'en a cure et vous raconte la suite la suite de leurs aventures ordinaires.

Le Jotun déménagea avec l'homme de fer dans son ancienne garçonnière

Dont ils firent le foyer qui devaient leur plaire, leur pied-à-terre.

Ils étaient maintenant marqués, dans leurs vies et dans leurs chairs.

J'espère que mes modestes vers, Ju, auront su te plaire.


	4. Kaelyan

**Titre : Where is the Horse and the Rider ?  
Rating : K+  
Fandom :** _Le Seigneur des Anneaux (UA Moderne)_  
**Pairing** : Aragorn/Haldir  
**Personnages : **Aragorn, Haldir, Eldarion  
**Résumé :** Aragorn est papa solo, Haldir le professeur d'équitation de son fils. Une rencontre.  
**Nombre de mots :** 498  
**Notes :** Celui-ci est pour toi, Kaelyan, ce sont mes premiers pas dans le fandom.

* * *

Six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'enterrement. Arwen avait été la lumière de sa vie, il le racontait toujours à son fils lorsqu'il lui demandait comment était Maman. Il lui parlait aussi de comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, des longues balades à cheval qu'ils faisaient au bord de la mer quand ils habitaient encore leur cottage blanchi à la chaux à Tol Eressëa...

Aragorn s'assurait toujours qu'Eldarion ne manque de rien. Le petit garçon avait alors voulu apprendre personnellement à monter à cheval.

C'est ainsi qu'un frais samedi de septembre, ils passèrent le portail du Haras de Fondcombe. Eldarion était surexcité d'avoir sa première leçon d'équitation. Aragorn avait contacté un certain Haldir Tawairth.

Lorsqu'il le rencontra, il apprécia sa poignée de main souple et ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire appréciateur. L'homme était un peu plus grand qu'Aragorn, aussi blond que lui était brun, ses cheveux longs caressaient ses clavicules, rien d'un géant scandinave, ses traits étaient doux et son visage glabre.

D'autres parents commençaient à arriver avec leur précieuse progéniture et des moniteurs et monitrices arrivaient en même temps pour accueillir individuellement chaque enfant. Plus d'une mère de famille eut un regard alangui sur Aragorn alors que l'on mettait les enfants en selle après les avoir équipés.

Alors que Mme Sacquet de Besace commençait à vouloir entamer un rapprochement stratégique, son cher fils, un certain Lothon se mit à hurler sur la monitrice stagiaire : "T'es qu'une idiote, il peut aller plus vite le cheval..." ponctuant sa phrase de coups de pied dans les flancs du pauvre animal.

Lothon continua son caprice, sa mère regarda d'un air mauvais la monitrice et lui indiqua son souhait de parler au responsable du haras de façon au moins aussi grossière que son fils. Haldir s'avança tout en continuer de mener au pas le cheval que montait Eldarion. Aragorn admira sa répartie qui cloua le bec à Mme Sacquet de Besace.

L'homme lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et il eut l'occasion au fil des semaines de voir cette première impression se confirmer. Quand après les cours d'équitation, alors qu'il préparait leur repas, son fils ne tarissait plus d'éloge sur le moniteur, disant comme il était gentil, comme il s'occupait bien des chevaux après le cours, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Eldarion était devenu le fan numéro un d'Haldir et il fallait dire qu'Haldir lui rendait bien. Plus d'une fois Aragorn se prit à penser qu'il ferait un merveilleux père.

A la fin de l'année, alors que l'été approchait, on organisait au haras un repas de clotûre avec tous les moniteurs, les enfants et leurs parents. Aragorn se dit que c'était le moment de se jeter à l'eau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de retrouver quelqu'un mais cette fois, il sentait quelque chose de plus. Alors que son fils jouait avec les autres enfants sous le regard amusé d'Haldir assit sur un banc de bois brut, il s'assit à ses côtés, lui sourit assez maladroitement et... Haldir viendrait dîner la semaine suivante.


	5. Lanae's World

**Titre : Paint Me Like A Dream  
Rating : M  
Fandom :** _Captain America (UA Moderne)_  
**Pairing** : Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers  
**Personnages : **Steve Rogers ; Bucky Barnes  
**Résumé :** Steve Rogers est un professeur de dessin qui donne des cours au centre social du quartier.  
**Nombre de mots :** 447  
**Notes :** Celui-ci est pour toi, Lanae, merci de m'avoir fait découvrir le Stucky autant que d'avoir été à l'initiative de ce défi. Vois ce texte comme un modeste hommage au superbe cadeau de Noël que tu m'as fait !

* * *

Steve avait embauché le gars sans le rencontrer.

Quelques mails pour convenir des horaires, bien entendu. Il a convenu ça avec le centre social. C'est un jeune en réinsertion qui avait fait un mois de travaux d'intérêts généraux et Steve entend bien le remettre sur le droit chemin. Parce que Steve en zqr persuadé, tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance.

8h45, le mercredi matin. Le gars doit venir un peu avant pour se préparer avant l'arrivée des élèves. Il ne fait pas ça de gaieté de coeur mais il n'a plus envie d'enlever les chewing-gums qui jonchent les trottoirs de Brooklyn. D'une poigne de fer et d'un regard fuyant, il serre la main du prof de dessin.

Steve le regarde quelques secondes de plus qu'il est moralement acceptable et l'entraîna vers une petite pièce sans fenêtre avec un banc et quelques patères au mur nu sur l'une desquelles était accrochée un peignoir bleu.

Oui, les choses sont claires dès le début. Mais si Steve s'était attendu que le modèle qui poserait pour son cours était aussi attirant... Il déglutit avec difficulté et se rend dans la salle principale où il allait attendre les élèves qu'il saluait toujours individuellement.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Steve retourne frapper à la porte du cagibi et James sort. James, ou plutôt Buck, comme il veut qu'on l'appelle, avance d'un pas fier, ses yeux bleus se devinant derrière une crinière noire un peu confuse alors qu'il va s'installer sur le vieux fauteuil Louis XV au hideux capiton vert pomme un peu râpé que Steve avait récupéré chez une vieille dame du quartier.

Et là, même dans un vieux fauteuil un peu défoncé avec pour tout vêtement une robe de chambre bleue un peu trop petite qui lui retombe des épaules, il est plus royal que n'importe quel souverain.

Ne manque qu'une putain de couronne, se dit Rogers. Qui essaye tant bien que mal de faire la même chose que ses élèves et de dessiner le modèle nu devant eux.

Il s'attarde sur le membre épais, sur les hanches et s'arrête soucieux, sur les côtes saillantes.

Son crayon s'affaire à retranscrire tout ce que ses yeux dévorent, avide.

Le regard de Barnes le hante.

Longtemps après que le cours soit fini, l'image lui reste dans la tête.

Ce regard possédé qui lui lance comme un défi.

Il faut qu'il revoit Barnes.

Le soir venu, lorsque ses paupières se ferment en même temps que sa main se referme sur son sexe tendu, il pense à Buck.

Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrent, il lui semble qu'il peut sentir le regard de l'autre homme sur lui.

Ce n'est sûrement qu'un rêve.


	6. Lyra64

**Titre : L'amour en alexandrins • Cherik  
Rating : Explicite  
Fandom :** _X-Men_  
**Pairing** : Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr  
**Personnages : **Charles Xavier ; Erik Lehnsherr  
**Résumé :** Quelques coquilles, quelques perles, perdues sur une plage à Cuba.  
**Nombre de mots :** 447  
**Notes :** Celui-ci est pour toi, Lyra, ce n'est sûrement pas de la grande littérature, mais cela vient du coeur.

* * *

En ce beau jour, je viens vous conter un fantasme,

C'est bien le vôtre, madame, qu'en vers j'expose.

Je vous l'offre ici, c'est l'histoire d'un orgasme,

Ou comment Erik a fait de Charles sa chose. 

Notre histoire commence contre un beau bureau,

La peur d'être découverts, l'ardeur atisait.

Mains passés dans les longs cheveux, peau contre peau,

Dans la bouche du professeur, un vit épais.

Le plaisir grandissait dans le creux de son ventre,

D'un très intime effleurement, disait je t'aime

D'une caresse possessive sur le membre

Il écrivait sur son corps des lascifs poèmes.

D'un tourbillon de langue, du bout de ses doigts,

Cette fois, une histoire d'amour et de joie.


	7. Maeglin Surion

**Titre : You Complete Me  
Rating : M  
Fandom :** _X-Men_  
**Pairing** : Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr  
**Personnages : **Charles Xavier ; Erik Lehnsherr  
**Résumé :** De la grande chambre caverneuse, il ne reste plus rien. Ce n'est plus la chambre de Sharon Xavier, c'est celle de son fils. Son fils qui s'affaire devant son miroir.  
**Nombre de mots :** 494  
**Notes :** Celui-ci est pour toi, ô Thuriféraire. Parce que j'ai cru comprendre que ce Charles-ci te plaisait particulièrement... On trouvera le cadeau-miroir de ce texte dans le délicieux recueil de Nalou, _Amour, alle wollen nur dich zähmen._

* * *

De la grande chambre caverneuse capitonnée de velours rouge parfumé aux alcools variés, il ne reste plus rien si ce n'est les murs et les hautes fenêtres où la lumière matinale entre à flots entre les rideaux de tulle qui tourbillonnent dans le vent tiède de ce matin d'été. Ce n'est plus la chambre de Sharon Xavier, c'est celle de son fils.

Devant la haute psychée à trois panneaux, Charles s'habille avec grand soin. Son pantalon violet dont le pli parfaitement marqué retombe sur le bord de ses brogues blanches, son veston jaune ajusté à la perfection, c'est comme toujours du sur-mesure. Avant de mettre mettre le blazer violet à fines rayures, il faut qu'il complète le tableau.

De sa mère, il a tout de même gardé la prodigieuse coiffeuse avec sa tablette de marbre blanc et il s'installe face au plus petit miroir. Avec grand soin, il pose son postiche vert vif qu'il ajuste de façon à ce qu'il fasse disparaître sa crinière brune qui lui tombe aux épaules.

Le maquillage vient ensuite, le blanc qui rappelle le blanc de céruse des dames du temps jadis couvre ses joues, le violet masque le carmin de ses lèvres. Le rituel se fait avec tant de naturel qu'un oeil extérieur se doute que ce n'est pas la première fois que Charles se maquille. La session arrive à son terme alors que se sentant observé, il se retourne pour trouver un Erik gourmand qui le dévore littéralement du regard.

Le besoin de vocaliser sa question se fait sentir, il pourrait répondre à Erik mais le fait que la question soit prononcée à haute voix et qu'elle résonne dans la pièce au haut plafond lui donne une tout autre dimension : "Est-ce-que cela veut dire que je suis Batman ?". Charles le gratifie d'un sourire en coin, se relève, mais ne lui répond pas. Il passe le blazer finement rayé qu'il a laissé sur le dossier du fauteuil où il était installé, puis met la touche finale à son costume, des gants en cuir violet.

Le télépathe invite le métallokinésiste à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil après l'avoir déplacé devant la psychée, pose ses mains de par et d'autre des hanches d'Erik. Charles tombe à genoux devant lui et entreprend d'un même geste d'ouvrir celui d'Erik. Il s'adonne à la besogne avec plaisir et lorsque l'affaire est terminée dans un long soupir, le membre de son amant voyeur est encerclé de rouge à lèvres violet et sa bouche est une confusion toute jokérienne de carmin et violine, son postiche un peu de travers. Erik se voit avec grande joie dans les miroirs où se reflètent son amant à genoux et lui avec son sourire empli d'abandon.

Le spectacle de la débauche de Jack Napier/Charles Xavier est trop tentant, l'envie de plus est là et lorsque Erik se relève gauchement du fauteuil, c'est pour entraîner Charles vers le lit qui trône, splendide et superbe au milieu de la pièce.


	8. Maya Holmes

**Titre : Not Lost Forever  
Rating : T  
Fandom :** _X-Men (Kingsman Fusion)_  
**Pairing** : Futur Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr  
**Personnages : **Charles Xavier ; Erik Lehnsherr  
**Résumé :** Tout simplement, l'AU Kingsman, sans jamais l'avoir demandé, le voici.  
**Nombre de mots :** 495  
**Notes :** Celui-ci est pour toi, Maya. Parce que cela faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie, et grâce à toi, c'est fait :)

* * *

Le gamin n'avait jamais connu son père. Brian Xavier travaillait alors au service de recherche des Kingsman et une explosion avait ravagé son laboratoire. Sa femme s'était remariée peu après avec un individu de sinistre réputation qui n'avait eu de plaisir plus grand que de dilapider la fortune de son épouse.

Le jeune Charles était souvent livré à lui-même et s'adonnait un peu trop librement à des débauches en tous genres pour échapper à son beau-père qui ne faisait que bien peu de cas de lui lorsqu'il ne le violentait pas sans pitié. Le plan des rues était devenu familier à Charles, il savait là où s'exposer pour appâter des hommes en quête de sensation ou encore où squatter pour pouvoir se réfugier au chaud loin des frimas de ce mois de février glacial.

Mais ce soir la patrouille de police avait décidé de faire du zèle et il devait passer la nuit en garde à vue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme eut un élan de panique. Qui pouvait-il appeler ? Kurt le laisserait certainement moisir ici en ricanant, Mère serait sûrement trop ivre... Et puis, il fallait qu'il rentre pour Raven, pour Raven qui l'attendait dans leur squat minable. Mais il y avait bien ce numéro sur la médaille que Mère lui avait donné quand il était encore enfant en lui disant qu'il suffirait d'appeler et de dire "Not forever" quand on lui demanderait de s'identifier. Sharon lui fit promettre de ne jamais en parler à Kurt.

On décrocha dès la première sonnerie :

« Services Client à votre service... »

« Euh... je m'appelle Charles Xavier, et je suis dans la panade... je suis au commissariat de Kensington...et ma mère m'a dit d'appeler ce numéro si un jour j'avais besoin d'aide... »

« Désolée monsieur, c'est une erreur.. »

Charles commença à paniquer : « Non, non attendez... Not forever »

« Votre réclamation a bien été enregistrée, j'espère que vous resterez un de nos fidèles clients... » On raccrocha de l'autre côté de la ligne et à ce moment-là, Charles se décomposa sur place. Il n'avait plus aucune chance et allait finir en taule comme l'avait menacé le policier qui l'avait interrogé.

Mais une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'attendait d'un moment à l'autre à voir le flic revenir, on poussa la porte et on l'informa qu'il était libre. Il remonta le couloir sombre qui sentait trop fort l'ammoniaque et la cigarette pour déboucher sur le perron de l'escalier qui permettait d'accéder au commissariat.

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier et alors qu'il était presque en bas :

« Charles, je peux te raccompagner ? »

L'homme était grand, mince, crinière rousse, sanglé dans un trench-coat bleu marine. Il avait à la main un parapluie à férule de bambou et son regard était masqué par des RayBans noires. Et pas des fausses.

« Z'êtes qui vous, Mycroft Holmes ? »

« Non, je suis la personne qui t'a fait libérer... »

« C'est pas une réponse ça... »

« Un peu de gratitude, s'il te plait. Mais je suis Erik Lehnsherr. »


	9. Mundanchee et Mudomo

**Titre : Many Happy Beginnings**  
**Rating : K+**  
**Fandom :** _X-Men • Sherlock  
_**Pairing** : Futur Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr  
**Personnages : **Charles Xavier ; Erik Lehnsherr ; Sherlock Holmes ; John Watson  
**Résumé :** Charles prépare sa première rentrée sans savoir qu'une amitié extraordinaire va naître grâce à son plan de classe.  
**Nombre de mots :** 480  
**Notes :** Parce que je crois savoir que tu aimes les AU scolaires, Mun :)

* * *

Charles était venu vérifier si tout était en ordre dans sa classe.

Il avait rencontré individuellement tous les enfants quelques semaines auparavant.

Les petits fauteuils installés à côté des étagères et d'un tabouret pour lui, les gommettes pour les évaluations, les 60 feutres aussi colorés qu'un char un jour de Pride, les tables, les blouses pour les ateliers de peinture, les stylos...

C'est bien pour cette raison que son collègue, le trouva debout sur son bureau, en train de s'assurer si les réglages de la lentille du vidéo-projecteur convenaient.

Se sentant observé, Charles finit par redescendre de son perchoir sous les rires d'Erik, ses joues légèrement rosées.

Parce qu'il fallait bien dire que lorsqu'il avait rencontré l'autre homme aux quatre réunions de préparation, il lui avait plu d'emblée.

Grand, du moins plus que Charles, des yeux verts impossibles, une poignée de main franche. Erik était en charge des 7-8 ans quand lui s'occupait des 6-7 ans, ils auraient souvent à se voir.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Charles et totalement dans l'intérêt de leurs jeunes élèves, bien entendu. La directrice de l'école, Miss Frost, avait bien insisté sur la collaboration entre les enseignants, pas vrai ?

Charles essaya de reprendre contenance et proposa à son collègue de lui faire un thé. Erik s'attendait à moitié à le voir sortir tout un panoplie comprenant un passe-thé, des tasses en porcelaine, une théière en argent, du thé en feuilles mais il n'en était rien. Une bouilloire, deux mugs, du thé en sachet. Erik nota tout de même qu'il s'agissait d'Earl Grey, que Charles buvait avec du lait et un peu de sucre.

Ils discutèrent un long moment et ne virent ni la nuit venir ni même leur thé refroidir. Déjà dix-huit heures... le gardien n'allait pas tarder à fermer l'école, il fallait qu'ils sortent rapidement. Erik suggéra à son jeune collègue de venir dîner chez lui, ce serait plus simple, en tout bien tout honneur, bien entendu. Il passa dans sa salle et récupéra ses affaires avant de fermer la porte.

Charles eut un dernier regard pour sa propre salle, encore un peu anxieux quant au lendemain mais Erik l'avait bien rassuré.

Lendemain qui arriva rapidement, les enfants entrant dans la classe et s'asseyant côte à côte en suivant les instructions des enseignants.

Charles fit son petit discours de rentrée soigneusement préparé, bégaya un peu, mais les enfants ne remarquèrent rien. Il se sentit surtout rougir quand son collègue passa devant la porte vitrée de sa salle avec un petit sourire entendu et un clin d'œil.

C'est ainsi que par les hasards du plan de classe un petit blond un peu joufflu se retrouva à côté d'un petit brun bouclé aux grands yeux gris.

« John... »

« Sherlock Holmes, enchanté... Tu veux qu'on aille voir la fourmilière à la récréation ? »

« Enchanté, comme Merlin ? » demanda le petit John.

Sherlock ne comprit pas mais il sourit.


	10. Nalou

**Titre : Un royal ami, un impérial amant**  
**Rating : Mature  
****Fandom :** _X-Men  
_**Pairing** : Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr  
**Personnages : **Charles Xavier ; Erik Lehnsherr  
**Résumé :** Parce que l'on a souvent des idées reçues sur ses professeurs.  
**Nombre de mots :** 417  
**Notes :** Celui-ci est pour toi, Nalou. Toi qui m'a fait découvrir il y a maintenant deux ans le Cherik. Thank you so much love, I owe you one

* * *

Le professeur Charles Xavier est un homme exigeant, mais jamais autoritaire. Toujours impeccablement vêtu, une blazer de tweed aux coudières de cuir, un pantalon toujours bien coupé venant de l'une de ces boutiques chics de Saville Row, ses Oxford cirées à s'y voir.

On s'imagine facilement que ses plus folles soirées devaient être passées en robe de chambre de tartan en compagnie d'un livre et d'un verre de rouge au coin d'une vieille cheminée où parfois un petit rire lui échapperait alors qu'il relit pour la énième fois les aventures très britanniques de Jeeves et Wooster.

Mais il se trouve qu'on aurait pas pu plus se tromper. Les soirées du professeur Xavier sont d'un autre acabit et tellement plus excitantes à son goût.

Sa chemise froissée déboutonnée sortie de son pantalon distendu par son désir protubérant, son khol commençait à pleurer son veston était grand ouvert, une bouteille dans une main, qu'il finit par poser sur une table avant de mettre une main possessive sur le postérieur d'un échalas roux qu'il embrasse à pleine bouche et à perdre la tête. Il sait que l'on l'observe et un clin d'oeil plus loin, c'est sa main qui va se perdre dans la crinière du roux qui se retourne pour reprendre son souffle.

Mince… c'est Lehnsherr, le professeur d'allemand. Jamais on ne l'aurait reconnu dans son pantalon de cuir qui laisserait aucun mystère sur sa religion tant il est ajusté. Il raconte quelque chose qui semble tout à fait incohérent sur un prince Albert. Pourtant, c'est bien à Charles qu'il parle. A rien y comprendre toute cette histoire, peut-être que Xavier appelle son membre Albert ?

Jusque'à ce que Xavier entraîne précipitamment Lehnsherr vers les toilettes du club en lui disant qu'il est temps de faire les présentations. Le sourire squalide du professeur d'allemand fait frémir d'effroi les personnes qu'ils croisent mais frisonner de désir Charles.

* * *

Toujours parfaitement vêtu était Xavier.

D'un blazer de tweed coupé à Saville Row

Au pantalon à pinces élégant cintré

Folles soirées : un livre et verre de Bordeaux.

Mais vous n'auriez davantage pu vous tromper

Je vous confie qu'il avait un ami royal

Qui était discret. Albert il était nommé

Et qu'il lui procurait un plaisir bestial.

Les samedis soirs, il se trouvait dans un bar,

Chemise et pantalon ouverts, khol ruisselant,

Contre le mur, à coups de boutoir il s'égare

Dans le corps de son collègue, prof d'allemand.

Le plaisir exquis grâce à son royal ami

Le fait frémir, jouir à l'envie à grands bruits.


	11. Nauss

**Titre : Le prologue aux choses de la chair**  
**Rating : Mature  
****Fandom :** _Sherlock  
_**Pairing** : Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes  
**Personnages : **Mycroft Holmes ; Sherlock Holmes  
**Résumé :** Holmescest • Un poème.  
**Nombre de mots :** 119  
**Notes :** Celui-ci est pour toi, Nauss, du Holmescest. Parce que eux.

* * *

Je ne dois succomber au baiser mortifère.  
Je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à mes élans,  
Par les lois des hommes et de tous les enfers,  
Je le sais, moi Mycroft Holmes, suis décadent.

Pourquoi se fallait-il donc que tu sois mon frère ?  
Mes résolutions fondent sous tes longs doigts  
Alors qu'ensemble, une fois, cédons à la chair.  
Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions eu le choix.

Parce que demain sera la fin de mon monde,  
Parce que demain tu sauteras de ce toit.  
Le temps, sable de plomb, coule, chaque seconde.  
Parce que demain soir, je serai sans toi.

Mais toi, moi, une première dernière fois.  
Alors que la nuit tombe entre les draps de soie.


	12. SomeCoolName

**Titre : J'ai toujours préféré les voisins.**  
**Rating : Mature  
****Fandom :** Kingsman_  
_**Pairing** : Eggsy Unwin/Harry Hart  
**Personnages : **Eggsy Unwin ; Roxy Morton ; Harry Hart  
**Résumé :** Eggsy emménage dans un nouvel appartement, et nouvel appartement, cela veut dire nouveau voisin.  
**Nombre de mots :** 496  
**Notes :** Celui-ci est pour toi, Some. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas adonnée au Hartwin, mais voilà, c'est pour toi.

* * *

Eggsy a dix-neuf ans et c'est la première fois qu'il a son propre appartement. Sa colocation avec Roxy, sa meilleure amie, commence dans quelques jours. Ils ont tout arrangé pour que leur amitié n'en pâtisse pas : combien de colocations entre meilleurs amis se sont terminées sur une brouille...

Il lui faut encore aller chercher une boîte à chaussures qu'il a laissé dans sa voiture et tout sera bon, il pourra considérer qu'il est chez lui. Alors qu'il monte dans l'ascenseur, Eggsy rencontre son nouveau voisin qu'il salue poliment en ôtant sa casquette : sa mère serait fière de lui.

L'homme en face de lui à l'air d'être de ceux qui font attention à ce genre de choses en plus : propre sur lui, costume trois-pièces, parapluie canne, oxfords cirées. A dire vrai, à son maintien, on se demande si son parapluie n'est pas coincé dans un orifice mais Eggsy est trop poli pour le suggérer bien qu'il le mentionne à Roxy dans un texto.

Mr Hart doit sûrement travailler dans un bureau, se dit Eggsy. De semaines en semaines, ils discutent un peu plus, mais jamais rien de bien personnel. Même pour descendre sa poubelle, il est toujours tiré à quatre épingles quand Eggsy porte souvent un vieux jogging. Ils échangent quelques banalités comme il semble que c'est la coutume dans un ascenseur.

Pour fêter la fin du premier semestre, Roxy et lui se sont décidés à organiser une petite fête à leur goût. Un bon repas, un film et ensuite prendre chacun de son côté du bon temps. En prévision, Eggsy a testé tout le contenu de sa petite boîte, mais il a bien envie d'acheter un nouveau jouet pour marquer la réussite de son semestre. De ce que lui dit Google Maps, le magasin dédié le plus proche est à une petite dizaine de minutes de chez eux à pied. Parfait.

Une fois arrivé sur place, Eggsy se dit qu'il doit y avoir erreur. Devanture à l'ancienne, le nom de la boutique en lettres dorées, vitrine soignée, tout lui fait penser à un magasin victorien plutôt qu'un sex-shop. Mais ne sait-on jamais. Il pousse tout de même la porte et son nez est assailli non pas par une odeur de plastique et de cocotte bon marché, mais plutôt quelque chose qu'il qualifierait d'odeur boisée auquel s'ajoute un autre parfum qu'il reconnait. Dans la cabine de l'ascenseur...

Mais ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où... et pourtant lorsque l'homme derrière le comptoir se retourne, il a confirmation : c'est bien son voisin qui travaille ici, en bras de chemise et veston. Son voisin qui, avec un petit sourire entendu, lui recommande une sélection de divers godemichets en bois. Eggsy reste perplexe. Ce qui se voit, parce qu'il n'a jamais su cacher ses émotions. Jusqu'à ce que son visage se fende d'un sourire lorsque son voisin lui propose une démonstration en personne.

Au bout du compte, Roxy vera fort peu son colocataire au second semestre.


End file.
